This invention relates in general to certain new and useful improvements in a removable protective covering case for lug locking devices and, more particularly, to removable protective cases for lug locking devices to protect such devices from adverse external conditions, and assemblies thereof.
In recent years, there have been several provisions for locking devices to prevent unauthorized removal of lugs on wheels of automotive vehicles. Generally, these locking devices have been placed over the lug or similar type of fastening device retaining the spare tire of an automotive vehicle in a secured position. In like manner, these locking devices can also be used to protect the lugs on the operative wheels of the automotive vehicle in order to prevent theft or other forms of unauthorized removal.
In general terms, these conventional lug locking devices comprise an outer housing having a removable case member which is disposed between the frame of a wheel and a housing which extends over the base member. The base member is provided with an enlarged aperture to receive the bolt or similar form of threaded extension and the lug is, in turn, threaded on the bolt and urged into tight fitting engagement with the base of the lug locking device. Thereafter, the housing of this device is connected to the base and securely locked thereto by means of a conventional locking mechanism. In addition, thhse lug locking devices include a key accommodating slot on the top portion thereof to receive a conventional key for actuating the locking mechanism.
Heretofore, there has been no means for protecting the locking device from adverse conditions in the external environment. As a result thereof, these lug locking devices have been subjected to water, mud and other forms of eleterious environment which oftentimes causes the lock to rust-up and sometimes prevents desired removability of the locking device.
The present invention obviates these and other problems in the provision of a protective case which extends over the housing of the locking device to protect such device from adverse external environment.
It is therefore the primary object of the present invention to provide a removable case for a lug locking device to protect this device from adverse external conditions.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a combination of a lug locking device for locking a lug against unauthorized removal thereof and a case for such lug locking device to prevent the device from external adverse conditions.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a removable case for such lug locking device which extends across all of the exposed surfaces of the lug locking device and, in certain embodiments thereof, to cover relatively unexposed surfaces thereof.
It is an additional object of the present invention to provide a removable cover for a lug locking device which is sized and shaped to engage the body portion of the lug locking device and which is nevertheless, designed for easy removability therefrom.
It is another salient object of the present invention to provide a method of protecting a lug from unauthorized removal by means of a lug locking device and also protecting the lug locking device from deleterious elements of an external environment by means of a removable case for covering such lug locking device.
With the above and other objects in view, my invention resides in the novel features of form, construction, arrangement and combination of parts presently described and pointed out in the claims.